Harrys Harlaw
Harrys Harlaw '''was born to Harmund Harlaw, Lord of Ten Towers, and his wife, Ravella Drumm, in the year 356 AC, the fourth-born child and third-born son. Appearance In many ways, Harrys is a man who's looks age him several years. His hair, though sheen in its dark, brown color, is peppered at the chin with white and grey, a look usually reserved for his elders; the rest falls past shoulder length, a thick braid knotted and tucked behind his right ear. His square-set face itself is marred with the tallies of battle, most notably with a scar that runs from the mid of his cheek down to the top of his lip. Elsewise, if one looked on his form, they would see a man taller and more muscled than average, set wide at the shoulders, and thick at the arms and legs. History Early Years Harrys Harlaw was born on the twenty-second day of the third month, third-born son of Harmund Harlaw and Ravella Drumm. His youth was spent much the same as most of his kin - hours spent training, sailing, and other such activities befitting their station. Yet at a point, there came at a time, a time even Harrys himself could not recollect when tracing his thoughts, when the way he saw the world changed from what it was, to what it truly is. Perhaps it was at the time, frustrated at the letters in his lessons which twisted and vexed him, that he stole away from his lectures into the darkest corners of the Ten Towers. There, he found a host of scampering vermin: large, grey rats which scurried to and fro, squeaking and stealing away. The young boy found them to be amusing, far more amusing than the maester’s droning tone. Thus, he spent much time there, finding much mirth among the rats. Then a curious thought struck him. In his hand, he took up one of the fuller, firmer looking rats, feeding it small pieces of grain to keep it steady. He watched as it chewed, so fat and content, resting in his hand. It trusted in him, he who provided food from the heavens, so powerful and benevolent, but then his hand tightened, hard. A high pitched squeal from the mouse was silenced quickly, its eyes bursting from their sockets, with blood shooting out closely behind. The rat’s small bones crunched further inwards, small organs propping out from its innards, squishing outwards. He clenched his hand for a few, good moments, before loosening his grip. The rat was fully, completely, and utterly dead. Such glee he felt, such power! The weak, crushed in his hands and he, the strong. He relished the control, but no, there were others even stronger than him: men, sworn to his father, skilled in arms, and built, tall and wide. He threw the diminutive corpse from his hands, wiping its lifeblood across his cloth tunic. When he emerged, the boy was single-minded: strength and power, a desire to feel that feeling once again. Adulthood Years passed, and Harrys grew taller, stronger, and more skilled. As the boy became a man, he was found to be far more talented than any of his peers; at fourteen, he was as tall and as strong as any man that manned his father’s ships. Yet, even in those years, his cruelty did not go unnoticed. Many times, while battling in the yards, he did not stop when others yielded. More than half a dozen times, his father’s men had to pull him back to prevent his greatsword from thundering down and crushing a man’s skull. He would break bone with ne’er a care, shatter teeth with laughter, and take his own thrashings with an unnerving grin. To his family, Harrys became more and more disagreeable. His father saw nothing in himself in his son, his mother had already been taken in childbirth, and his siblings grew less and less fond of their curious, disconcerting brother. Still, though Harrys was wild and unpredictable, his skill could not be denied. At eighteen, in an effort to hopefully appease his son or, at the very least, give him an outlet for his less savory pursuits, Harrys was granted command of his own longship, idyllically named the Redeemer. After the rivalry of Andrik Harlaw and Urron Greyjoy, Harmund bore heavy doubts as to whether his son could be trusted to keep the fragile peace that he had so tirelessly worked to reforge. The meaning of the gesture was clear, and Harrys spent fewer of his days in his ancestral home and more at sea. In time, it was hoped that the name Harrys Harlaw would become nothing more than two words spoken in hushed whispers. Sellsail in the Summer Islands It was not shortly after that Harrys heard of opportunities further west, on the opposite end of Westeros. Rumors had spread of the establishment of a fortress by Ironborn on the Stepstones, an aptly named Port Plunder, that was used as a staging base for reavings along the area. Many Ironborn had already sailed to join their ships with the Greyjoys there, eager to take part in what they hoped was easy plunder. Swayed by the urging of his men, Harrys set sail for the Stepstones, crossing and staying in several ports on the long journey there. In one particular docking at Salt Shore, in a tavern, the young Ironborn Captain heard of different chance for employment. A representative of a Prince of Jhala, the largest island in the Summer Isles, called for sellswords and sellsails, promising rewards and riches under the Prince's employ. Not far from their destination, but interested in forging his own path, separate from the Greyjoy scion, Harrys changed course, taking the offer, and entering under the Prince's employ. After many months, The Redeemer came to the Summer Islands to find it in turmoil. Yet another civil war had broken out among its many Princes and Princesses, and as a seafaring Kingdom, had no shortage of opportunities for those with hardy oars and iron wills. For four years, Harrys and his crew spent battling and pillaging under the Prince's direction, Harrys honing his skills, both in arms and cruelty. He and his men were given much leeway in the treatment of enemies, whether they be soldiers or smallfolk, and the young Harlaw took great pleasure in conducting numerous atrocities. It was only after disregarding the Prince's orders, losing himself in the heat of conquest, that he savaged himself on the Prince's own people on the islands of the Singing Stones, that he found himself out of favor, and outlawed among the Summer Islander's lands. Fleeing north, the speed of The Redeemer eluding the Prince's Swan Ships, Harrys set course for a return to Westeros, discontent with the turn of events. Return to the Iron Islands Sailing full north, following the stars, maps, and other signs, The Redeemer made landfall, its men half-starved but unquestioningly loyal, at Sunspear. There, they offloaded their spoils, bought by the Iron Price, and restocked on goods and supplies. Not long afterwards, the longship made course west, to return to Ten Towers. At Oldtown, buzzing with activity, but none that concerned Harrys, he heard of his father's death at sea via courier, his elder brother Qhorin having heard of Harrys's return after many years. Recent Events '''380 AC - Timeline * 356 AC - Harrys Harlaw is born to Lord Harmund Harlaw and his wife, Ravella Drumm as their fourth-born child. * 358 AC - Ravenna Harlaw is born to House Harlaw of Ten Towers. * 362 AC - Sylas and Senelle Harlaw are born to House Harlaw of Ten Towers. * 362 AC - The Lady Ravella passes away during the birth of her seventh child. Senelle Harlaw, the third daughter of Harlaw, follows her mother to the grave in the days to come. * 369 AC - Andrik Harlaw, her eldest brother, is executed for the murder of his rival, Urron Greyjoy. * 372 AC - Harrys Harlaw is granted command of the longship, The Redeemer. * 373 AC - Harrys leaves the Iron Islands, along with his ship, hearing tales of the established Port Plunder in the Stepstones. * 373 AC - South of Dorne, Harrys hears of work as a sellsail in the Summer Island to work under one of their Princes, sails south. * 374 AC - Harrys enters the employ of Summer Islander Prince as a sellsail. * 378 AC - Against orders, Harrys pillages the islands of the Singing Stones. * 379 AC - Harrys returns (flees) back to Westeros. * 380 AC - Harrys is given word of the death of his father, Harmund Harlaw, at sea. * 380 AC - Harrys Harlaw returns to the Iron Islands. Family Supporting Characters * Qhorwyn Salt - first reaver and close friend - Gift: Berserker * Asger Pyke - navigator and close friend - Gift: Duelist * Urron the Twice Drowned - religious mentor - Gift: Zealot, Negative: Blind Quotes "Blood. All men are born in blood. Not all men live in it. Thrive in it. Die in it." ''“Give me names, sister, and I will make them curse the day they were born." -'' To Ravenna Harlaw, on the murderers of his father. Category:Ironborn Category:House Harlaw